


Flowers of the Palace

by whitehorsetiger



Series: When we're together [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien AU, Altean Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Slave Keith, Smut, Top Lance, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Keith and his master moved around a lot, travelling all across the universe. It didn’t really affect Keith in any way, wherever they were he was ignored to do his job. The only change was how the area looked. Their residency ship was small and uninteresting, Keith knew every nook and cranny from having to clean the thing so many times. He supposed it was a good thing it was small in that regard. It was a pretty normal life for a slave, the same thing day in day out, interspersed with the occasional beating for wrong doing or he was just frustrated. That was, until everything changed.While preparing for, and celebrating Lance's birthday, Keith thinks back on his past, how he met Lance and how he got up the courage to tell the prince how he felt.





	Flowers of the Palace

“What do you think?” Lance said, spinning in place.  
Keith glanced up from his place sat on the bed, smile growing across his face.  
“Beautiful as always,” Keith said, sliding to his feet.  
Lance grinned brightly, smoothing down his shirt. Keith slid to his feet, padding over the soft carpet. He smoothed his hands over the fabric, appreciating the silky feeling of the expensive cloth. Reaching up, Keith rested his fingers on Lance’s cheeks, brushing his thumbs over his Altean markings.  
“Maybe I should ask a second opinion,” Lance said, “You seem to be a bit bias.”  
Keith smiled lazily, pressing a kiss to his lips with a happy hum.  
“Go ask then, I’m sure lots of your fans will be happy to tell you how amazing you look,” Keith said, pulling away, “Oh prince Lance you’re so handsome, oh prince Lance you’re so smart.”  
Lance groaned, “Don’t ever use that voice again.”  
“But prince Lance!” Keith said, making his voice go even higher, “How…”  
Lance cut him off, pressing his hand over Keith’s mouth.  
“Don’t,” Lance groaned.  
Keith smiled, growling playfully. He darted forward, wrapping his arms around Lance, pushing him back.  
“No, no, nope,” Lance said, planting his feet, “My clothes will get wrinkled.”  
Keith sighed, “Alright, later.”  
“Later,” Lance said softly, a promise.

****

Keith and his master moved around a lot, travelling all across the universe. It didn’t really affect Keith in any way, wherever they were he was ignored to do his job. The only change was how the area looked. Their residency ship was small and uninteresting, Keith knew every nook and cranny from having to clean the thing so many times. He supposed it was a good thing it was small in that regard. It was a pretty normal life for a slave, the same thing day in day out, interspersed with the occasional beating for wrong doing or he was just frustrated. That was, until everything changed.

They were at the arena, watching the prisoners and champions fight. Sometimes the fights were between professionals, sometimes, they were simply a slaughter. Keith didn’t like watching these fights, although the crowd went wild for them. Lucky then, he didn’t get to watch them often. He was too busy serving his master and his friends, moving as quickly as he could to avoid their anger being taken out on him whenever their fighter lost.

“42653,” a loud voice snapped, Keith flinched.  
He scurried forward, ears and head dropped in submission. One of the other Galra laughed, looking Keith up and down.  
“You were right, he’s pretty for a half breed.”  
“Why do you think I bought him?” his master laughed, “All my possessions are pretty.”  
They all laughed again.  
“Bring us some more drinks.”  
Keith bobbed his head, moving off.

Keith’s name, was the last bit of rebellion he had left, was the last bit of rebellion any of them had. It was the name his mother had given him before he was torn from her arms, a collar with his number strapped around his neck and sold to the highest bidder. All the slaves called each other by their names, if they didn’t have one they named themselves.

Keith was gathering drinks for his master and friends when he saw the champion for the first time. This glara was known as the champion, an unusual prisoner of pure Galra blood, rebelling against a scheme he could only benefit from. As he waited for the drinks to be served, Keith stared out in awe at the champion in action. He fought the massive alien in front of him with an old sword and he was winning. Gathering the drinks up, Keith made his way back up to the stands, torn between watching the champion fight and watching his feet. In the end, watching the champion was worth the lack of dinner for sloshing their drinks.

****

Lance’s arm was warm around him, resting on his waist.  
“You alright?” he asked softly.  
Keith nodded, smiling slightly.  
“I’m fine, just,” he looked straight into the mirror.  
He looked, like, well he belonged by Lance’s side. The smooth elaborate clothes in various shades of red and black draped over him, adorned in golden jewellery. Earrings jingling as he flicked his ear, Keith smiled softly at Lance.  
“You look amazing,” he said.  
Keith looked back at himself in the mirror, tugging slightly at his collar.  
“It’s a bit uncomfortable,” he said.  
“Yeah, you get used to it,” Lance shrugged, “Unless this is the first and last event you actually attend.”  
Keith hummed thoughtfully, swishing his tail. Although he’d been dating Lance for a long time, and been living in the palace for even longer, Keith had never actually been to any balls or events. He was always too nervous to be around that many people, too aware of the fact none of them really liked or wanted to be anywhere near him. This time though, this time he would be a part of the celebration.  
“We’ll see how it goes,” Keith said, “Although sneaking down to the kitchens and swiping some of the food is a lot less hassle.”  
Lance laughed, squeezing Keith’s hip.

****

They moved between the cages, looking in at all the different prisoners. Keith kept his head down, following behind his master dutifully. He kept his mouth closed, even as he made stupid decisions on which he was going to bet on.  
“You little rat!” Keith’s attention was drawn to a loud voice, “Thief!”  
Keith watched as a young girl tried to run, what was probably the glara’s money clutched in her hands. She was a half breed, most likely unwanted by her parents. The big Galra grabbed her by her hair, throwing her to the floor. Keith flinched at the harsh sound of her hitting the ground. The Galra raised up his truncheon, ready to bring it down on her head. Keith reacted before he even realised.

Keith darted in front of her, wrenching her arm out of the Galra’s grasp. His body jolted forwards as the truncheon came into contact with his back, it hurt, but Keith would not cry out. He’d felt worse.  
“Run,” he hissed at the little girl.  
She stared at him wide-eyed, until she seemed to realise what was happening. Scrambling back to her feet, she sprinted away, vanishing into the crowd.  
“How dare you!”  
Keith expected the second, the third, the fourth hit. He expected his master to come running, the public beating he would have to endure. This was far from the first time he’d been disobedient. They were always careful, only superficial injuries, he still needed to work after all. There were the same threats, to send him to work in the mines, or sell him off to another, worse master. Keith knew they were all empty threats, Keith was extremely valuable in spite of his disobedience.

 Eventually, Keith was left to gather himself. He didn’t have a lot of time before he was expected to be back and working again, showing no signs of his beating.  
“Are you alright?” Keith jumped slightly at the voice.  
Stood at the door of one of the cells was a Galra. One metal arm crossed over the other, expression surprisingly soft. The champion of the arena. Keith dropped his head, keeping his eyes on the floor.  
“I will return to work shortly,” Keith said.  
“That’s not what I asked,” the champion replied.  
Keith was confused, tilting his head to one side.  
“I was asking if you were ok?” the champion said, “That beating looked pretty bad.”  
Keith blinked, “I’m fine.”  
The champion vanished from the small window in the door of his cell, reappearing a few seconds later.  
“Here,” he said, holding out a tube, “It’s a healing cream, it’ll help with the bruising.”  
Keith shook his head, quickly backing away.  
“No, they’ll know,” he said, “I’ll be fine, better than if I use that cream.”  
The champion pulled a face, lowering the cream back down in his cell.  
“That was a brave thing you did,” he said.  
Keith hovered awkwardly, a little unsure of what was going on. No one was ever nice to him, mostly he was just ignored.  
“No one else would have done anything, she was lucky you were there,” he said, “What’s your name?”  
Keith gestured idly to the collar around his neck, he wasn’t a big fan of saying the number he was known as.  
“No, your name,” the champion smiled, “I know you have one, I’m Shiro.”  
Keith’s tail and ears twitched.  
“Keith.”

From the slaves that worked in the arena, Keith found out that Shiro always was that nice to the slaves that tended him. He was vicious in the arena and showed no love for his captors, but to the slaves and the other prisoners, he was as nice as he could be considering the circumstances. Keith would sneak down at night with the other slaves, listening to his stories of life outside of the empire. He would also talk to Shiro whenever he could, fascinated by whatever he was talking about and enjoying the small amount of time he was not ignored and ordered around. But like all good things in Keith’s life, it had to end.

****

Lance’s hand rested over Keith’s which was resting in the crook of his arm, clenching at the fabric.  
“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Lance said softly.  
Keith shook his head, “No, no I want to. I need to do this.”  
Lance nodded, leaning across to press a kiss to his cheek.  
“Alright,” he smiled.  
“Besides, I’m sick of seeing them fawn all over you,” Keith said, tail flicking irritably, “I’m sick of them calling you Altea’s most desirable bachelor.”  
“Hey,” Lance said leaning close, “You know it doesn’t mean anything to me.”  
Keith huffed out a breath, “I know, I know, still doesn’t mean I like it.”  
“Yeah,” Lance said, “I’m sorry.”  
“Not your fault they’re a bunch of air heads.”  
“Keith! Those are my subjects!” Lance said with an over-dramatic flair.  
“Technically, they’re Allura’s subjects,” Keith replied, hip-checking Lance lightly.  
Lance pouted, turning back to the doors that were going to open in a minute. Keith hummed, shuffling closer. They were about to finally be presented as the prince and his consort, something Allura had been trying to persuade them to do, pretty much since they started dating. They also happened to be doing this during Lance’s birthday ball.  
“It’s going to be fine,” Lance said, “They’re going to love you, and if they don’t, I don’t care.”  
Keith snorted, “Ok Lance.”

****

They were leaving tomorrow, Keith really didn’t want to think about it. This is the reason Keith avoids making friends, he never sees them again. His master was completely plastered, celebrating his won bet. Keith liked these times, as long as he made sure there was something to drink, he could pretty much do whatever he wanted to do.

There was a great deal of commotion coming from one of the deeper areas of the ship. Keith’s ears perked in interest, tail swishing. He could leave well enough alone, in fact he probably should. He wasn’t going to though. Keith made his way down the corridor, sticking to the wall so he wouldn’t be spotted.

It was only one, only one who’d broken into the arena. They were ploughing through the guards like they were nothing, taking them out so easily it was really a sight to behold. They were tiring though, there were still more guards than one person should really be dealing with. One of the guards had broken away from the group, was moving to trigger the alarm.

Keith’s claws had been filed to blunt stumps after the last…incident, it didn’t stop him throwing a punch. The guard stumbled back, and Keith took that moment to knee him in the gut. After their short tussle, the guard was on the ground. Keith’s teeth were bared, his ears back and tail flicking.

The one who’d broken in had finished off the last of the guards, Keith and them looked at each other. They had a mask on, obscuring their face.  
“I’m looking for the one they call the champion,” a gruff voice sounded from the under the mask.  
Keith nodded, “This way.”

He led the masked assailant through the ship, avoiding the guards as best they could. Keith had good knowledge of the maze of corridors, he could slip by almost everyone easily. That was, until the guards finally got their act together, blocking off their routes.

A light grumbled came from under the mask.  
“Here,” they grunted, holding out a small chip, “Take this, take it and the champion and to an escape pod. This gauntlet contains some co-ordinates, go to them.  
Keith’s hands were suddenly full with a gauntlet. The masked figure reached up, fiddling with his collar for a moment before it detached and came away from his neck. They emerged from their hiding place, drawing the attention of the guards. They ran, drawing them away. Keith watched them go, touching his now bare neck before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

The collar was not just a sign that he was a slave, it prevented his glara DNA working on the hand scanners, it was also a tracker. Without it, he could escape.

 

****

Keith tried his hardest to look happy, to look interested and not nervous. Luckily, Lance was happy to carry the conversation on his own. There were delegates from other planets, the high classes from altea but none of Lance’s actual friends at his birthday ball. The actual party would happen tomorrow, with his friends and Hunk’s cooking. That was the one the two of them were actually looking forwards to. They just had to get through the political one. Keith had no idea how Lance did it, but he would never stop being impressed.

****

They floated through space for what felt like a long time, although it was difficult to tell with nothing but space around them. Keith didn’t mind though, he liked watching the stars go by, watching the proof he was finally free.  
“Space is beautiful isn’t it?” Shiro said, leaning against the back of Keith’s chair, “I missed it.”  
Keith turned to look at him, before nodding. Shiro patted his shoulder, before moving into the back of the small ship. There wasn’t much in there in terms of food and water, they’d be ok for a little while longer.  
“We’ll be at the coordinates soon,” Shiro said, tapping Keith lightly on the head with a water pack.  
“If whoever was there still is,” Keith said.  
“We’ve not been travelling that long, at least I don’t think we have,” Shiro said, drumming his fingers on the chair.  
Keith hummed and fell silent, returning all his attention to space passing by.

“Maybe you should try to get some more sleep?” Shiro asked, resting his flesh hand on the top of Keith’s head.  
“I’m fine,” Keith mumbled.  
With the new lack of collapsing to sleep from pure exhaustion, came the nightmares. The amount of times Keith had woken up thinking he was back with his master was overwhelming. The fact he was still on a ship probably didn’t help matters, Shiro did what little he could to help, but he had his own problems to deal with. Keith didn’t want to be a bother.

Keith jumped as a blanket was dropped on top of him, watching as Shiro moved to sit in the chair beside him.  
“Have a nap, I’ll let to know if anything happened,” he said.  
Keith flicked his tail, tugging the blanket around himself.  
“Ok, I’ll try,” he replied, not wanting to disappoint.

“Keith, Keith,” Shiro was saying, stirring Keith from his sleep.  
“Mmhuh?” Keith mumbled, forcing his eyes open.  
There was a large planet with a few moons steadily getting closer and closer.  
“They don’t expect us to land, do they?” Keith asked, leaning over to where Shiro was fiddling with the controls.  
Shiro shook his head, “No, I think we’re aiming to the other side.”  
Keith’s eyes flickered over the controls, looking at all the dials. He hadn’t been allowed to fly any of the ships, he wasn’t a pilot after all, didn’t stop him sneaking out on occasion to learn. He knew the basics and Shiro had been going over the controls as they’d been flying.  
“Well, we won’t know until we get there,” Shiro said.

They circled around the planet and that’s when they saw it. A huge white and blue ship, sleek and clean in steady rotation around one of the moons.  
“I think we’ve found what we’re looking for,” Shiro said.  
Keith raised an eyebrow, but quickly schooled his expression, shuffling away just in case.  
“It’s ok, I was being stupid, you can say something,” Shiro smiled kindly.  
Keith’s ears drooped, “Sorry.”  
“Don’t apologise, it’s alright. Oh, they’re hailing us.”  
A light on the console was flashing, a steady ping. Shiro reached out to answer, the front window shifting to a screen. Keith’s breath was taken away.

Keith had seen Altean’s before, they were popular in the arena. As they were currently at war with the Galra, there were plenty being arrested. They were also strong, fast and all of them were trained from a young age to fight. In short, they were incredible in the arena. The one that had appeared on their screen was possibly the most beautiful thing Keith had ever seen, not that there was much competition.

He allowed Shiro to talk for the two of them, trying not to stare as he took in every detail of the Altean’s face. He had plenty of time, it took a while to convince him that the Galra and half Galra in a Galra ship meant them no harm. Even when they’d been given permission to dock, Keith knew they weren’t trusted, were just given a chance. There was no way he would let this slip through his fingers.

They landed in the bay of the large ship, the doors shutting behind them and sealing their fate as rebels. Neither of them minded. The airlock into the bay hissed open and the Altean and a balmeran stepped into the hanger.

 

****

“I’m going to get some air,” Keith said, patting Lance’s arm to get his attention.  
“Are you alright? Do you need to leave?” Lance asked softly.  
“No, no, it’s fine,” Keith shook his head, “I just need a minute.”  
“Ok,” Lance smiled, “It’s a pity you know.”  
Keith tilted his head to one side, narrowing his eyes.  
“What?” he said suspiciously.  
“Those clothes look amazing on you, but they’re just too loose, I can’t check you out in them.”  
Keith bit back his laughter, hitting Lance on the shoulder.  
“Ass.”  
“Exactly,” Lance gave an exaggerated wink.  
Keith snorted softly, shaking his head and pulling away from Lance’s arms.  
“I’m walking away now.”  
“Yes you are,” Lance purred under his breath.  
Giving slight wriggle to his hips, one he knew drove Lance mad, Keith made his way over to the double doors. Stepping out onto the terrace, Keith took a deep breath of cool night air and the smell of the garden’s flowers.

****

The data chip bought them safe passage to Altea and a chance to prove themselves to become full citizens. Apparently they’d found themselves on the prince of Altea’s ship, the masked figure had been a spy for the Altean empire. The two of them were put into cells in the bowels of the ships, not that either of them minded, they were the nicest cells they’d ever been in with three square meals a day.

“We’ll be meeting up with my sister soon,” Lance said, stood completely at ease inside the cell, “You’ll have to convince her you’re not spies or assassins before you’ll be allowed all the way to Altea and not straight in the dungeons.”  
“You don’t believe we are?” Keith asked, flicking an ear.  
Lance snorted, “What, an ex-slave and the champion of the arena? Sure.”  
Keith frowned thoughtfully, nibbling his lip.  
“The marks around your neck,” Lance said, tapping his own, “I recognise them, from a collar, right?”  
Keith touched his neck lightly, nodding hesitantly.  
“We asked him to bring us the champion, so I can only assume that’s who Shiro is, he fits the description,” Lance said.  
“Why did you need him?” Keith asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
“Nosy aren’t we,” Lance smiled.  
Keith dropped his head automatically, flinching away.  
“Sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean…”  
“No, no,” Lance said, “It’s ok, you can ask, I can’t tell you, but you can ask.”  
Keith curled his arms around himself, squeezing his shirt.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled.  
Lance made a soft sound, “I…”  
Suddenly his earrings began to flash and glow, Lance stopped whatever he was going to say.  
“Shoot, I need to get back to the bridge, we need to make one last jump and we’ll be there,” he suddenly said, “Don’t worry, Allura seems intimidating but she’s lovely really.”  
Keith nodded hesitantly, remembering to breathe as Lance smiled at him as he left. He needed to squash these feelings, get rid of them, nothing good could come from liking the prince.

****

Keith let his eyes slip close, swaying lightly to the music emanating from the ballroom behind him. Maybe he should ask Lance to dance when he went back in. Keith was not all that interested in dancing, but he knew Lance liked it. It would also give them time away from the guests, a minute to themselves in the crowd. It was starting to get a little cold outside, Keith turned to look back at the ballroom. Warm light was spilling through the glass and Keith could see lots of people hovering around the edge of the dance floor. Maybe he would give it a little longer.

****

Keith was not really sure how this had happened, what chain of events had let to him and Shiro living in the palace, but he wasn’t going to question it. Allura was different to Lance, she was colder and a bit more cautious towards Shiro and Keith. He couldn’t really blame her. After deciding they were, probably harmless, or at least could be dealt with, they were taken to Altea. King Alfor seemed happy with letting them stay at the palace until everything was sorted out, whatever needed to be sorted.

Keith was reluctant to leave his room at first, although he had every right to be there, the guards were not that nice to him. They were probably suspicious, not that Keith could help flinching almost every time they moved. So, he spent his time curled up in the nest he had built under his bed, appreciating the time he could just have to himself.

There was a knock on his door, Keith’s ears perked up. Extracting himself from his curled-up place under the bed, he made his way over to the door. A young Altean woman was stood on the other side.  
“His majesty Prince Lance requests your presence in the gardens,” she said, dipping into a short bow.  
Keith wasn’t all that sure what was happening.  
“Ok?” he said, frowning slightly.  
“I will take you too him if you wish,” she said.  
“Um, yes?” Keith said.  
“This way,” she said. Gesturing to the side.  
“I, yes,” Keith replied, following after her.

Keith had only seen the palace gardens through the windows, Keith hadn’t been too sure if he was allowed to go down there. Keith flinched slightly at the bright sunlight, squinting his eyes. He still wasn’t used to sunlight after all his time in space, or the greenery spilling from everywhere.  The Altean cleared her throat, Keith jumped, realising he’d stopped.  
“Sorry,” he muttered, keeping his head down as he caught up with her.

They moved deep into the garden, into a small orchard and to a circular patio nestled in between the trees. Lance was sat at the table there, a small olkari perched next to him. They were chatting away enthusiastically, Lance gesturing wildly.  
“Prince Lance,” the Altean said, “I have brought the half-Galra as requested.”  
“Keith!” Lance said brightly, waving him over, “Come sit with us!”  
Keith hesitated before walking over, sitting on the chair Lance had kicked out for him.  
“Thank you,” Lance smiled to the Altean woman, dismissing her.  
Keith looked hesitantly between the two of them, not really all that sure what to say.

“Nice hair,” Lance smirked.  
Keith’s eyes widened, something icy and hard settling in the pit of his stomach. He’d just rolled out of his nest and headed down to the garden, he must look like a complete mess. Hurriedly reaching up to his hair, Keith tried to smooth it down as best he could. Keeping his head low, he avoided Lance’s gaze as he attempted to tame his hair.  
“Sorry,” he said softly, “Sorry.”  
“Oh, no, hey,” Lance said hurriedly, “Don’t worry about it, we don’t mind.”  
“If everyone cared about their appearance as much as Lance, nothing would get done,” the olkari said idly.  
“Hey!” Lance protested.  
Keith tensed and his ears dropped slightly, waiting for the punishment. It never came, Lance shoved Pidge in the arm, not even very hard, making a high-pitched irritated sound. Pidge snorted, swinging at his arm idly. That was that, the subject was dropped.

“Anyway, this is Pidge,” Lance said, gesturing, “She does tech things.”  
“If you have a problem don’t bother me,” she said, “I have better things to do.”  
“You can bother her,” Lance whisper-shouted, “She likes it, makes her feel smart.”  
“I don’t need to _feel_ smart,” Pidge grumbled in reply.  
“Seriously though, you can ask her for help,” Lance said, “She enjoys it really.”  
Pidge rolled her eyes but didn’t argue. Keith still wasn’t really sure why he was there, but didn’t think he should ask.

“I have lunch!” someone called from the treeline.  
Keith’s ears and head swivelled around to the sound of the voice. A balmeran emerged from the trees, Keith recognised him.  
“Hi Keith,” he said, bright friendly smile on his face, “Lance said you might be joining us for lunch today.”  
“Hi,” Keith said softly in reply.  
“This is Hunk,” Lance said, patting the balmeran on the shoulder, “He’s made us lunch, you will love it, I promise.”  
“No pressure then?” Pidge snorted.  
Hunk smiled, lowering a platter onto the table. Keith’s nose twitched, it smelled amazing. The food they’d been serving him in the palace wasn’t bad by any stretch of the word, it was better than what he was given by his master, but it was bland.  It was doing a good job of treating his malnutrition though. Keith was already drooling just looking at Hunk’s food, ears perked forwards. He didn’t know what he was allowed though, Hunk did say he was invited to lunch, but Keith was not all that sure what that entailed.

When a plate was placed in front of him with some of the small foodstuffs by a smiling Hunk, Keith’s brain seemed to grind to a halt.  
“Is this?” Keith asked, gesturing to the plate.  
“That’s for you,” Hunk nodded, “If you want seconds I’d eat quick before Pidge finishes them all.”  
“Not my fault it tastes amazing,” Pidge grumbled.  
They did taste amazing and Keith had finished off his whole plate before he’d even realised. He flushed, realising they were all staring at him. He opened his mouth to apologise, but Hunk had already put more on his plate with a big grin.  
“Glad you like it,” he said.  
Keith couldn’t help the slight curl of his lips as he looked down at his plate. He didn’t talk that much, but Lance Hunk and Pidge talked enough that it wasn’t awkward. That was how Keith found himself having lunch with the prince of Altea almost every day.

****

Keith tensed slightly as the door behind him opened, letting out a long breath. He should have slipped back in earlier, now he’d have to talk to someone.  
“You’ve been out here for ages,” Lance’s voice sounded from the doorway.  
A smile flicked up Keith’s face as he turned.  
“I managed to escape for a while,” Lance continued, walking up to him, “We probably don’t have much time.”  
“I was going to head back in soon anyway,” Keith shrugged, making grabby hands towards Lance.  
He complied, moving closer so Keith could wrap his arms around him. Resting his head on Lance’s shoulder, Keith rested his hands on Lance’s shoulder blades. Lance’s hands settled on the small of his back, the two of them swaying slightly. It was nice, peaceful, relaxing. Lance’s hands slipped down and down, until they were resting on his ass.  
“What are you doing?” Keith grumbled softly.  
“Dancing,” Lance replied.  
“While groping me?” Keith chuckled.  
“Yes.”  
Keith snorted, burying his face in Lance’s neck.  
“What if someone sees,” he mumbled.  
“We’re alone, it’s dark, no one’s going to see,” Lance said, “Besides, we’re not doing anything bad.”  
Keith hummed, leaning more heavily against Lance.  
“We should head back in soon,” Keith said softly.  
“Probably,” Lance agreed, moving away, “Don’t want people to worry.”  
Keith nodded, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips.  
“Your adoring crowd awaits.”

****

A mixture of nightmares and the night time guards being nicer to him, Keith spent most of the night wandering around the castle. It was an amazing place to look around. Keith soon knew pretty much every nook and cranny of the castle, he’d also acquainted himself with the previous kings and queens of Altea and their families. That’s actually where he was, sat on the windowsill looking at all the old pictures.

He didn’t know how long he’d been there for, looking over the faces of all the old royalty when he heard the footsteps. Keith tucked his knees up to his chest, curling his tail around his ankles. Normally the guards didn’t bother him when he was here, in fact they barely noticed he was there. Footsteps tapped their way down the corridor, pausing occasionally.  
“Keith?” a familiar voice said.

“Lance?” Keith replied, tilting his head to one side.  
The Altean looked different, Keith couldn’t say it was a bad thing. He wasn’t perfectly put together, hair bed-ruffled dressed in pyjamas. The gentle night-time light seemed to highlight his features, darkening his eyes.  
“Hey,” Lance smiled softly.  
“Hi,” Keith swallowed.  
“What’re you doing up?” Lance asked.  
“Nothing,” Keith defended automatically, “I mean, I was just looking at the pictures.”  
Lance nodded, turning back to the pictures lining the walls.  
“Mind if I join you?” Lance asked, “I mean, if you want to be alone that’s ok too.”  
He looked so very awkward stood there, chuckling lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“It’s ok,” Keith said.  
Lance smiled before settling next to him.

They didn’t talk, Lance seemed preoccupied with something, eyes unfocused as he stared at the wall. Keith couldn’t think of anything to say to fill the silence, so he just let it be. If Keith tilted his head to one side, he could see one of his favourite pictures. It showed king Alfor, young Allura stood at his side and the late queen holding what he can only assume is a baby Lance. They all looked so happy together.

Keith hadn’t realised he’d been dozing off until Lance moved suddenly, he jumped, almost falling off the sill.  
“Oops, careful,” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s arm to pull him back.  
“Sorry, I,” Keith mumbled, shaking his head.  
“We should probably head to bed,” Lance replied, squeezing Keith’s arm lightly.  
“I, um, yes,” Keith nodded.  
Lance stood up, stretching with a yawn.  
“Come on then, I’ll walk you to your room.”  
“I don’t need…”  
“I want to,” Lance smiled, “Come on, don’t want you getting lost.”  
“I won’t get lost,” Keith protested, ears flicking back.  
Lance wafted his hand in a never mind gesture, walking back along the corridor. Keith jogged to catch up, tempted to growl. There’s no way he ever would though, he had a good thing here, he didn’t want to ruin it.

The two of them walked in silence, Lance’s eyes flicking over the walls and paintings. Keith realised he was staring and quickly looked away. They weren’t far from Keith’s room, Lance turned to him as they reached the door.  
“Are you alright?” he asked.  
Keith blinked, tilting his head to one side.  
“Never mind,” Lance shook his head, “You just looked a bit, off, I’m being stupid, sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Lance turned and walked off, head slightly dipped. Keith was confused.  
“See you,” he said softly to Lance’s back, the Altean not hearing him.

****

Finally, the party was starting to wind down, people were either heading home or to their rooms in the palace. Lance was smiling, wishing everyone a good night. Keith could see his smile was starting to flag, exhaustion well hidden but obvious to Keith. As the last of them left the ballroom, Keith linked their fingers together. Lance looked at him, making a noise in the back of his throat.  
“Sneaking down to the kitchen to eat food is so much easier,” Keith said.  
“Sorry,” Lance pulled a face, “That was, a long one, I get it.”  
Keith pecked Lance on the lips, squeezing his hand.  
“It’s ok,” Keith smiled, “Maybe I’ll attend another some time.”  
Lance smiled brightly, “They’re not all like that, birthdays are always a big deal, top off with a dating announcement.”  
“Lance it’s fine, I didn’t have a completely awful time,” Keith smiled, “Besides, I got to spend your birthday with you.”  
Lance cooed, “You’re so cute!”  
“Shut up,” Keith scoffed, looking away, flushing.

****

Keith bolted upright, shaking, wide-eyed with sweat drying on his forehead. He bit back a distressed wine, he couldn’t be heard, their ship was small, it would be all too easy. Curling up on himself, Keith bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood. Claws dug into his arms, maybe breaking his skin. Wait, weren’t his claws filed down. Keith blinked, finally releasing himself from the grips of the nightmare. He wasn’t on the ship, he wasn’t with his master, he was on Altea, in the castle.

Tossing back the covers, Keith wriggled out from under the bed. Throwing open the door, Keith strode down the corridors, looking through every window, studying every painting, every carving. His tail twitched, ears flicking nervously. He needed something, something solid, he needed to be sure.

The bite of cold air on his skin was refreshing, the smell of flowers helping settle the crawling under his skin. He wove between the different flowering biomes, watching the ripples from the forcefield that kept them contained.

There was someone on the balcony, looking out over the rest of the gardens. Keith froze, tilting his head to one side.  
“Lance?” Keith asked, walking forward.  
The Altean jumped, whipping around.  
“Keith, hey,” he said, frowning, “Are you alright?”  
“I…I,” Keith said.  
Lance stepped forward, Keith flinched back, tightening his arms around himself.  
“Nightmare?” Lance said softly.  
Keith nodded, looking down at his feet. A warm comforting hand rested on his arm, above his own hand. Keith tensed instinctively and the hand was withdrawn, causing Keith to let out an involuntary high pitched distressed wine. No, he liked having that hand there.  
“Keith?” Lance asked, hands hovering awkwardly in between them, “Am I ok touching you?”  
Keith nodded, shuffling forward a little so Lance’s hands rested on his shoulders. He let out a long breath, something unravelling in his chest. Keith was weak, he couldn’t help but move forward, towards the warmth Lance offered. Lance’s arms shifted from his shoulders to his back, wrapping tightly around him.

Keith basically melted into Lance’s arms, fingers curling tightly in his shirt. His eyes were burning, but he wouldn’t cry. The Altean supported him easily, rubbing his back in large soothing circles. It was, really comforting, soothing Keith into a half doze. Lance’s scent was so good, Keith resisted the urge to bury his face in Lance’s neck.

Lance squeezed Keith tightly before pulling away, Keith bit back his distressed grumbled. Lance smiled at him, dropping his hands to his sides.  
“Better?” he asked.  
Keith hesitated, before nodding. Better, not great, but better. He shuffled back a bit.  
“I should probably go back to bed,” Keith said, crossing his arms.  
Keith was pretty sure he was imagining it, but it looked like Lance’s face fell.  
“Oh alright.”  
Keith nodded, turning to leave.  
“Keith,” Lance called.  
Keith paused, turning his head to look back.  
“If this happens again…It’ll be ok…I mean…if you want…ugh, if you need someone to talk to…or anything…you can come find me….I mean…I’m probably going to be in my room or out here, but, if you want too….” Lance trailed off, smiling weakly.  
 Keith tilted his head slightly to one side, a little confused as to what Lance was trying to say.  
“Look, I’m here if you need me,” Lance said.  
Keith bit his lip, nodding hesitantly. He probably wouldn’t take Lance up on that offer, there’s no way he would bother Lance with his issues. He could deal with it on his own.

****

Keith blinked awake slowly, frowning at the slight chink in the curtains that was letting light in. Shuffling forwards, he buried his face in Lance’s chest. A rumbling purr started in his chest, loud in the almost silent room. They shouldn’t be disturbed today, not unless it was an emergency. Perfect. After a moment of basking in Lance’s warmth, Keith nibbled lightly at his collar. Lance was still asleep, breaths deep and even. With a lazy smile, Keith slipped down Lance’s body, pressing kisses over the bare skin. Reaching the waistband of Lance’s boxers, they were both too lazy to change last night, Keith inched them down ever so slowly. Although Lance’s actual birthday was yesterday, today was the day he’d actually be celebrating with his friends. Keith knew there was really only one way to start the day.

****

Keith knew he could work his entire life and never repay the kindness of the Altean royal family. Although Alfor, Allura and Lance all insisted he didn’t have to, Keith had to find a way to at the very least give a little something back. With his extensive knowledge of the interior of Galra ships and how to avoid the guards, it only made sense he would become part of infiltration. Unfortunately, his physical and mental conditions were not the best so began his journey to try and make them better.

“Take a break,” Shiro said, “Here.”  
He held up a water packet, shaking it in Keith’s face. Keith reduced the speed of the running machine, slowing to a walk, then a stop.  
“You’re doing really well,” Shiro smiled.  
Keith absently nodded, talking the water and draining it.  
“How’s therapy going?” Shiro asked.  
“Fine,” Keith grunted, walking over to one of the benches to sit down.  
Shiro raised his eyebrows, but didn’t press any further.

“Hey, you two,” oh no, not Lance, anyone but, “How’re you doing.”  
Keith seemed to be fresh out of luck as the prince of Altea walked into the room, cocking his hip out to one side.  
“Good,” Shiro smiled, “We were just about to head to the weights, want to join?”  
No, Keith was going to die. The last thing he needed to see was Lance lifting way more weight than his apparently scrawny body would suggest he could, stupid Alteans and their stupid strength.  
“Sure,” Lance smiled.  
“We’ll just finish our water and see you over there,” Shiro said.  
“Ok,” Lance said, turning to leave.

Keith groaned, Burying his face in his hands.  
“What?” Shiro laughed, “I thought you liked Lance? Should I uninvite him?”  
“No, I do like him, just…” Keith groaned.  
Shiro frowned at him, before a slow smile began to spread across his face.  
“You like him, as in LIKE him,” Shiro grinned.  
“This is the worst,” Keith said.  
“Why? Lance is pretty great,” Shiro said.  
“Yes, and the prince of Altea,” Keith said, “It’s so inappropriate!”  
Shiro hummed thoughtfully, before draining his water.  
“Come on, he’s waiting,” he said.  
Keith squinted at him suspiciously, “You’re letting this go?”  
“Oh, I never said that,” Shiro said, “I just need to think about it for a bit.”

****

Keith buried his face in the pillow in front of him, careful not to sink his teeth into the soft fabric, he did not want to explain that one. Pleasure lit up each and every one of his nerves, burning through his body with each and every one of Lance’s thrusts. One of Lance’s hands brushed up his spine, twisting in the hair of his scalp. He pulled, causing Keith to arch his back. Forcing his face out of the pillow, Keith moaned loudly, toes curling.  
“More,” he groaned, “Lance, harder.”  
Lance grunted in return, speeding up his hips.

****

Keith was getting used to it, getting used to how he didn’t have to watch over his shoulder anymore, didn’t have to work until his muscles ached, had his own time, could do his own things. He also had friends now, people who cared for him. Hunk would always make sure he ate, Pidge would show off her tech, Keith didn’t really understand it but it kept him distracted. Allura was actually very good emotional support, she had dealt with ex-slaves before and knew just what to do when Keith got caught up in his own head, Coran was teaching him all about Altea, their culture, how to read Altean and anything else Keith wanted to learn. Shiro was always there for him, spending time with him, helping train him, being someone to talk too. Even Alfor, although Keith didn’t see him all too often, always asked how he was and how he was doing. Then, there was Lance.

No matter how much Keith tried to squash it down, his crush on Lance only grew and grew. It didn’t help just how, Lance he was. Lance liked to talk, even if he didn’t have anything to say. It was nice, Keith liked listening to him talk, he didn’t have to think, or respond, simply sit there and let Lance’s voice wash over him. He couldn’t fail to make Keith smile, no matter how bad his day had been. Each day he was falling more and more in love with the Altean prince, Keith could hardly bare it.

Keith tried his hardest not to squeak as Lance lent against him, letting out a long sigh-moan as he stretched. Lance kicked his feet onto Hunk’s lap, wriggling slightly to make himself more comfortable. Keith forced himself to relax, even as Lance’s head slipped into his lap.  
“Comfortable?” Pidge said, rolling her eyes.  
“Incredibly,” Lance grinned, stretching like a contented cat.  
Keith was doing really well on the not-tensing thing, he was the not-tensing champion. Lance’s casual intimacy would not phase him, it would not.

Half way through the movie, Keith was fine. He couldn’t forget the warm weight of the head on his lap, but he was used to it now, it was fine, he was fine. Until Lance rolled over, so he was face-up and Keith realised he was sleeping. Oh god, he was adorable.

Hunk tapped him on the shoulder, causing Keith to jump slightly and glance up guiltily.  
“Is he sleeping?” Hunk whispered, gesturing to Lance.  
Keith nodded.  
Hunk let out a long, relieved breath, patting Lance’s ankles lightly.  
“Thank god,” he said.  
“He sleeping?” Pidge tilted her head back to look at them.  
“Yup,” Hunk said.  
“Good, it’s about time,” she sighed.  
Keith tilted his head to one side, making a questioning sound. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other, before Pidge shrugged.  
“Last mission onto a galra-occupied planet was a complete disaster,” Pidge said softly, “One of the spies and a bunch of civilians were killed.”  
Keith’s eyes widened, eyebrows raising.  
“Yeah,” Hunk said, “Lance took it really hard, he always does. He hasn’t been sleeping well, or probably at all.”  
“Oh,” Keith said softly, looking down at Lance’s sleeping face.

He looked so peaceful, chest rising and falling in a soft rhythm. Keith rested his hand on Lance’s chest, shifting it around until it rested over his chest. His ear flicked as he felt the slow thumping of his heart. Pidge snorted lightly, Keith’s head snapped up to meet her knowing look. He frowned, ears drooping slightly.  
“I’ll take him to bed,” Hunk said suddenly, moving Lance’s legs off his lap.  
Sliding his hands under Lance’s back and legs, he hoisted him into his arm, carrying the Altean to the door at the back of the room. It slid open, revealing a dark room that was Lance’s bedroom beyond. Keith let out a long breath, eyes returning to the movie.

Hunk wandered back a little later, rubbing his eyes. He dropped down next to Keith groaning slightly.  
“He seems petty out of it,” he said.  
“We’ll watch to the end of the movie though,” Pidge said.  
Hunk nodded, “Just in case.”

****

Keith came, hard. He was shaking with pleasure, drooling on the pillow. Lance snapped his hips forward a few more times before stilling, spilling deep inside Keith. Moaning weakly, Keith’s legs gave out. He collapsed on the bed, wincing as he landed in the damp patch.  
“Keith?” Lance said softly, rubbing his back.  
Keith mumbled into the pillow, turning his head to look at the other man.  
“Hey,” he mumbled, smiling up at Lance.  
Lance smiled, leaning down to kiss Keith’s cheek.  
“I’ll run us a bath,” he said, moving to swing off the bed.  
Keith grabbed his arm, pushing himself up. Keith grabbed his wrist, tugging him back onto the bed.  
“It’s your birthday, I’ll run it,” he said, wincing slightly as he sat up.  
“It’s not my birthday anymore,” Lance said, slumping back into the covers.  
Keith hummed idly, standing up, feeling Lance’s cum drip out of him.  
“It’s ok, I’ve got it,” he said, adding an extra sway in his hips.

****

Keith adjusted his shirt for the sixth time, checking his hair and fur in the mirror. Smooth, neat, good hopefully he was presentable. A gala was being held tonight in celebration of a recent success, nothing particularly formal but a bigger party than Keith has ever attended. He had been made to attend, despite the fact he hadn’t really contribute much. He still wasn’t allowed on dangerous missions, only long abandoned bases. Apparently he had been essential, he didn’t really believe it, but he wasn’t going to argue.

There was a light knock on his door, Keith jumped slightly.  
“Come in,” he said, turning.  
The door opened, Shiro stepping through the doorway. He smiled.  
“Looking good,” he smiled.  
Keith looked back at himself in the mirror.  
“Is it neat enough?” he said.  
“Yeah, you look fine,” Shiro smiled.  
Keith nodded, “Ok, we heading down then?”  
“Yup,” Shiro said, gesturing.

They weren’t in the main dining room, or the main ballroom. Keith was grateful for that, they were a little imposing. Lance, Allura and Alfor were sat at the top table, looking out over the crowd. Keith and Shiro were around the middle, sat at very nicely decorated tables. Silky table cloths, elaborate flower centrepieces and very posh china. Keith’s entire life could probably be bought for one of these tables.

Dinner was, really really nice. The palace food always was, although Hunk’s cooking was better. Keith curled his tail lightly as the speeches began, he hoped they would be short. There wasn’t really much to say, but he’d heard Lance complain many times how they could drag out very little information into a very long speech.

It was completely unexpected, the event that would change Keith’s life forever. Allura had just stood up to make her speech, the second to last one before Alfor’s. It had been a long night, Keith was exhausted, they really had dragged out the speeches. There was a shout, a scream, something glittering through the air. Next thing anyone knew, a shiny knife had embedded itself in Lance’s chest where he’d pushed Allura out of the way.

Time seemed to slow down, Lance looked down at the dagger sticking out of his chest. Blood oozed from the room as he crumpled. Alfor and Allura immediately ran to his side, they didn’t need Keith getting in the way. Keith’s head snapped around, there, the assassin was making a break for it.  
“Shiro! There!” he shouted.  
Shiro nodded, the two of them setting off in pursuit.

The crowds made it hard to move, so the two of them jumped onto the tables. Later, later Keith would be horrified with what they’d done, the very expensive things they’d knocked open and broken. At that moment though, he had only one thing on his mind. His eyes were locked on the assassin, nothing could distract him from his task, nothing could stop him catching the one who hurt his Lance.

Keith and Shiro jumped off the final table into the doorway, sprinting into the hallway. Keith’s ears perked forward, listening for pounding footsteps. They wouldn’t get away, he couldn’t let them.

Skidding around the corner, Keith spotted them, there almost at the entrance. Springing off the balcony, Keith winced as he hit the ground, dropping into a roll and ignoring the pain in his ankles as he pushed himself back to his feet. He didn’t even realise he was snarling until the assassin turned, flinching slightly at the aggressive sound. That split second was all Keith needed to catch up.

He pounced, knocking both of them to the floor. The would-be assassin tried to punch Keith, but Shiro was beside him almost immediately, catching the swung fist.  
“None of that,” he said as Keith continued to growl.  
The palace guards were only a few ticks behind them, too far, way too far behind. Keith shifted, allowing them to pull the assassin up.  
“Traitors!” they spat as the were dragged away, “Traitors to your people.”  
Keith couldn’t really feel bad about that.

****

Keith swirled the water in the bath, watching the water swirl, breaking up the bath bomb and turning the water into a swirling galaxy. It was about the right temperature, Keith knew he liked his baths much warmer than Lance did so hopefully he’s made it the right temperature. Turning the water off, Keith padded over the tile to the door, leaning against the doorframe to look at Lance. The Altean had his eyes closed, looking completely relaxed and peaceful.  
“You coming then?” Keith called, feeling the start of a purr rumbling in his chest.  
Lance stretched, all long limbs and tight muscle. Keith’s purr got louder. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Lance wandered over, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. Their lips met in a soft and chaste kiss, before the two of them made their way over to the bath.

****

The medical wing of the castle was not Keith’s favourite place, he had too many bad memories of medical facilities. He had to see Lance though, he had to see with his own eyes he was alright. All the signs were in altean and although Keith was alright reading it, he was still a little unsure. It didn’t help that he didn’t know exactly where Lance would be. Luckily the staff seemed to know what he was looking for and were more than happy to point him in the right direction.

The pod room was a little eerie, glowing floor-lights a bit of a chill as Keith walked in. He shivered slightly, then froze. There was Lane, floating still and peaceful inside the pod. Alfor was sat in front of it, watching his son float peacefully. If Lance was in the pods, he was fine, they’d speed up his healing process and he would be out soon. Keith didn’t need to disturb Alfor by going over there, no matter how much he wanted to.

Keith hovered in the doorway for a little longer, watching Lance float there.  
“He’s going to be alright,” Alfor said suddenly, Keith jumped.  
He turned, looking at Keith hovering awkwardly.  
“You can come sit if you want,” Alfor said, gesturing.  
Keith flicked his tail, padding over. Cautiously, he sat beside Alfor, looking up into the pod.

They sat in amiable silence for a while, watching Lance float there. He looked so peaceful.  
“Well done for catching the would-be assassin,” Alfor said suddenly.  
Keith flushed slightly, “It was nothing, the guards would have probably got them anyway.”  
“It was not nothing,” Alfor said softly, “I think everyone else was in too much shock to do much, an assassin managed to get into the castle.”  
Keith looked down at his hands, flexing his claws. The palace was the heart of Altea, if someone could get in here, they could get in anywhere.  
“It was a bit of a weak attempt though,” Alfor continued, “There are better ways to kill someone.”  
Keith dropped his head, ears pulling back.  
“Good thing they didn’t use them,” he grumbled lightly.  
He didn’t really want to think about what would have happened if Lance had died, the thought sat uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach.

“You like Lance don’t you?” Alfor said suddenly.  
Keith’s eyes widened, his entire body stiffening. Oh god, oh god, Alfor knew. It was all over, he’d be sent away to some distant ice planet with no hope of ever returning. Unless…  
“He’s helped me a lot, I’m grateful,” Keith said.  
Alfor hummed, “It’s not just that though, is it?”  
Damn, it didn’t work. Maybe he could still salvage this.  
“I’m not, I, ah, I’m sorry,” Keith said, dropping his head, “I know it’s inappropriate, I’m sorry.”

There was a long pause, Keith was steadily getting tenser and tenser as it dragged on.  
“It’s a wonderful feeling, being in love,” Alfor said.  
Keith’s ear twitched, he didn’t sound angry. Although that meant very little, Alfor was a king, he was good at hiding his emotions.  
“All I want is for my children to be happy,” he said, “It may seem like a simple thing, but it can be surprisingly difficult. I have seen the way Lance looks at you, I think you should tell him how you feel.”  
Keith’s eyebrows shot up, he was not expecting that.  
“I don’t,” Keith crossed his arm over his chest, squeezing his bicep.  
“It’s up to you,” Alfor said, “I believe you could make each other very happy, but it is your choice. Now, I think Allura has spent long enough keeping the crowds occupied, I need to go address this matter.”  
He stood up, Keith’s eyes were still on his feet, so Alfor’s hand on his shoulder made him jump.  
“Look after my son,” he smiled.  
Patting him on the back, Alfor left, leaving Keith to his hectic thoughts.

****

Keith relaxed against Lance’s chest, melting into the water. His eyes slipped closed as he rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, nuzzling under his ear.  
“Love you,” he mumbled.  
“Love you too,” Lance replied.  
Their fingers were intertwined under the water, Lance’s arms around Keith. The warm water relaxed every muscle Keith possessed, purr echoing loudly around the bathroom. Lance’s thumb rubbed over the jut of his hip, just underneath Keith’s brand.

****

Allura joined him outside Lance’s pod, Hunk, Pidge and Shiro joining soon after. Keith’s knees were tucked under his chin, tail curled around his ankles. He stared into the pod, right into Lance’s face. His tail twitched lightly as he thought, ears flicking slightly. He liked Lance, he really liked him. Maybe he could give this a chance, maybe, possibly, he didn’t know.

There was a hiss, Keith’s ears perked up. He sat up from his place lent against Shiro’s arm, looking over at the pod. Hunk had stood up as Lance stumbled out, catching him before he keeled over.  
“Hey guys,” he croaked out.  
“Lance!” everyone shouted, crushing him in a group hug.  
Keith was not going to participate, until Shiro dragged him in. He was smushed against Lance’s side, his head knocking slightly into Hunk’s rocky arm. His ribs were crushed, Keith found he didn’t really mind.

The hug disbanded, Keith stumbled away from Lance slightly. If he had looked away from him, he would have noticed the others sharing a conspiring look.  
“I’ll go grab you some food,” Hunk said, “Keith do you want to take Lance back to his room and I’ll bring it up.”  
“Yeah, I would, but I have other stuff to do,” Pidge nodded.  
“So much other stuff,” Shiro added.  
Keith shot the two of them a look of pure betrayal.  
“I must go inform father you are out,” Allura said.  
Even if he had thought this was some sort of coincidence, Allura’s significant look would have immediately cleared it up. As it was, he didn’t believe it was a coincidence and Allura’s look shifted into a more smug one. Keith hated them all.  
“Fine,” Keith grumbled.

They walked through the palace halls in silent, Keith’s tail and ears twitching nervously. Lance seemed completely unphased by it, he was clearly still a bit woozy from the pod. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to tell Lance how he felt, maybe a different time, a different day would be better. Keith shook his head slightly, no, he had to stop talking himself out of it.

They made their way into Lance’s quarters, flopping down on the sofa in the living area.  
“You feeling alright?” Keith asked.  
Lance nodded, rubbing his eyes.  
“Just tired from the pod, nothing too bad,” he mumbled, smiling sleepily, “You’re looking a little rough yourself.”  
“We’ve been waiting for you,” Keith smiled.  
Lance flushed a little, smiling lightly.  
“You didn’t have too,” he said, scratching the back of his neck.  
“I…I mean…we wanted too,” Keith said.  
Lance smiled and Keith felt himself settle, he could do this, Lance wouldn’t hate him for liking him.  
“Lance, there’s something I need to tell you,” Keith said, his ears dropping slightly.  
“Oh?” Lance asked, tilting his head to one side, “Is everything alright?”  
His face dropped into a more serious frown.  
Keith swallowed, nodding. It was not or never.  
“I like you Lance, as in a more than a friend kind of way,” he said, squeezing his eyes closed.

There was a long pause, Keith getting steadily tenser as it dragged on.  
“Keith,” Lance said softly, causing him to jump.  
Keith forced his eyes open, looking over at Lance. There was a soft smile on his face.  
“Keith,” Lance said again.  
He reached over, resting his hand on top of Keith’s. He squeezed it lightly.  
“Yeah?” Keith breathed.  
“I like you too.”

****

One of Lance’s hands released Keith’s, reaching up to smooth between Keith’s eyebrows.  
“You alright?” Lance asked.  
Keith opened his eyes.  
“Yeah,” he said, “I’m fine?”  
“You had that look on your face,” Lance said, “Like you were thinking of something bad.”  
“I was just thinking of how we met,” Keith said.  
Lance got that look on his face, the look of concern when Keith was thinking of his past. Keith lent up, pressing a kiss on the underside of Lance’s jaw.  
“I’m glad I’m here,” he said, leaning up to nibble at Lance’s ear.  
“Could have probably done without the trauma,” Lance grumbled.  
Keith shrugged, grabbing Lance’s hand again to wrap around him.  
“But we’re here now,” he said.  
“I like to imagine we would have met whatever,” Lance nodded.  
“Yeah?” Keith smiled.

“Maybe out on the battlefield, our eyes would lock, and we’d just know. Or maybe you left the empire young and we grey up together. Or maybe in a world without the war, that would be a nice one,” Lance said wistfully.  
Keith blinked at the faraway look in his eyes.  
“Did you get into Coran’s nunvill stores again?”  
“Keith!” Lance complained, squeezing him close, “I was having a moment!”  
“You were being strange,” Keith said.  
“Shut up,” Lance grumbled, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder.  
Keith laughed brightly, rolling over so he was facing Lance. Resting his hands on his shoulders, Keith rubbed their noses together.  
“Dork,” Keith said softly.  
Lance pouted, but quickly smiled when Keith pecked his lips. His hands rested on Keith’s lower back, smoothing up and down.  
“I’m happy though,” Keith said softly, “Here, in this world.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy...this was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be...so much longer...damn. 
> 
> Anyway, I was supposed to post this before season 6 was released but I didn't finish it before I went on holiday and it aired while I was away...oh well. It was also supposed to have a second part...but I thought it was long enough as-is. I'll probably write the second part and post it as a separate fic. I need a break from this AU for a bit...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome. This is my second attempt at posting it, lets hope this works...


End file.
